


Heaven Ain't Close

by PhoenixFalls



Series: Sudden and Silent in its Arrival [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, POV Character of Color, PWP, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their new houseguest retired for the night, Rhodey and Tony get. . . more involved with each other on the couch than is strictly polite.</p>
<p>
  <i>(Rhodey's POV on the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7572040/chapters/17252440">chapter 2</a>. But it's a PWP, so you can read it without reading the larger fic.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Ain't Close

After Pepper headed back to her bedroom, Rhodey settled on the couch with his paperwork. But he didn’t expect to be allowed to work long, and sure enough not fifteen minutes later Tony wandered in and sat down. Right in Rhodey’s lap.

Rhodey pushed Tony off, ignoring the resulting squawk as Tony fell to the floor.

“You’re such a cat, never satisfied unless you’re underfoot and being a pain in my ass.”

Tony gave him an exaggerated leer. “I’ll be a pain in your ass all right. . .” But then he settled down up against Rhodey’s side and turned on the television.

Rhodey returned his attention to his work, but he kept getting distracted. It had been a few days since they sleepily exchanged blowjobs in bed, and Tony was very warm where he was pressed up against Rhodey’s thigh.

Tony was staring at the television with much more focus than a rerun of _Fraggle Rock_ seemed to call for, conspicuously ignoring Rhodey’s presence. Rhodey decided two could play that game, and he refocused on the papers in front of him. But every minuscule shift in position brought Tony’s presence back to Rhodey’s attention: the flex of his thigh through the layers of their jeans, the faint scent of motor oil mixed with his aftershave, everything about him an irresistible lure.

Finally, Rhodey caved. He tossed his work onto the coffee table and pushed Tony down onto the couch cushions, kissing Tony’s smug smirk right off his face.

Tony pushed him back just far enough to gloat. “And you say I have no self-restraint…”

“Shut up,” Rhodey muttered, kissing him again.

Twenty-three years together bought a lot of comfort between them, and they both relaxed into the kissing. They slowly shifted on the couch so that they were stretched out together across the length of the cushions, Tony pressed up against the back and Rhodey wrapped around him. They traded kisses lazily, teasing lightly with a bit of tongue, running their hands up and down each other’s bodies but staying mostly on top of their clothes. It was like the best sort of homecoming every time they took the time to just make out like this, suffusing Rhodey’s chest with warmth.

Eventually, the mood shifted just slightly, teasing nips turning to more urgent suckling, light caresses turning to needy presses. Rhodey began to feel the pressure of his zipper against his cock as an ache rather than a tease, and after a few false starts he succeeded in pulling back from Tony.

“Come on, let’s head up to bed.”

Tony grumbled but didn’t pull Rhodey back down when Rhodey stood; when Rhodey came back from turning off the lights in the kitchen and checking that the back door was locked Tony had stood as well and turned off the television.

“C’mere for a minute,” Tony said, and just as Rhodey came within reach he pulled the chain on the last lamp in the room and reeled Rhodey in for another kiss. Rhodey yielded to it, unable to resist another taste, and while he was distracted Tony swept his leg and toppled him back onto the couch.

“Wha—“ puffed out, and Rhodey could hear Tony’s grin.

“Bed’s too far away.” Then Tony set to unbuttoning Rhodey’s jeans.

Rhodey pressed up into Tony’s hand and groaned. “Yeah, all right.”

Tony’s hands were everywhere – rubbing against the curl pattern on top of Rhodey’s head, setting his nerves alight; tickling softly against Rhodey’s ribcage, making him squirm – everywhere, that is, except where Rhodey needed them. After unbuttoning his jeans Tony had left Rhodey’s cock entirely unattended, leaking a damp patch onto his boxer-briefs and straining even for the glancing touches from Tony’s knuckles as he brushed past.

“Tony. . .” Rhodey moaned. Then he froze, aware, suddenly, of their guest just down the hall.

Tony was oblivious, still sucking on the pulse point in Rhodey’s neck as a part of his decades-long quest to leave Rhodey with a visible hickey.

Rhodey’s “Tony—“ this time was said in a totally different tone, and he pushed Tony’s shoulder back to force him to detach his mouth from Rhodey’s throat. “We have company in the house.”

Tony pushed back against Rhodey’s restraining hand. “So?”

“So it’s not right to be doing this out where she could walk in at any minute.”

Tony changed tactics abruptly, leaving off straining to get his mouth back on Rhodey’s neck and instead dropping his ass down to grind too-briefly against Rhodey’s crotch. “She’s a big girl, I’m sure she’s seen worse. But probably no better, unless she’s into some pretty high-end porn.” He took advantage of Rhodey’s distraction to pull Rhodey’s fingers into his mouth for a long suck, then ducked back under Rhodey’s arms to go back to nuzzling his collarbone. “Besides, she’s pretty hot, I got no problem with her getting free a show.”

Rhodey ignored the frisson of heat that thought sent through him. Instead of responding directly, he took the opportunity to thrust up against Tony’s ass, getting some much-needed friction. “Really, we should go to bed. It’s right upstairs, behind a door with a lock and everything. . .”

“Eh, doors are overrated.” Tony rubbed his goatee against Rhodey’s already sensitized neck, making Rhodey shiver. His next words were muffled in Rhodey’s throat, and all the hotter for it. “Imagine her coming back out here, get some water or something, and she sees us doing this.”

Rhodey’s eyes closed without him willing them to, and he was, he was picturing that, but still he resisted. “She’d have to have eyes like a cat to see anything, Tony.”

Tony snorted. “Hey, it’s my fantasy, she can see what I want her to see. And there’s some moonlight. . .” With Rhodey no longer struggling to get up, Tony unbuttoned his own pants and then pulled both of them free of their underwear. Rhodey groaned again at the first delicious slide of Tony’s shaft next to his, and this time he didn’t even try to muffle himself. “She sees us like this, rubbing off against each other like we’re nineteen again, and she starts to get wet. Do you think she’d interrupt, ask to join in?”

Rhodey wasn’t sure why he was still bothering to resist, as Tony was clearly off and Rhodey couldn’t actually bring himself to pull him back, but someone had to at least try to be the voice of reason. “She’d probably just cough politely with her eyes averted so we could pull ourselves together and head up to our perfectly comfortable bedroom.”

“Or would she stand there, just out of our sight, listening? Getting more and more turned on until she can’t stand it any longer, has to slide her hand into her own pants?”

“Oh fuck.” At some point Tony had pulled off his shirt and Rhodey’s hands were starved for the feel of him, his hair, the play of muscles under his skin. “Fuck, this is ridiculous, keep talking.”

“Imagine those long fingers dipping into her panties, sliding all the way down to get themselves coated in her slick, then pulling back up to rub along her clit. Do you think it’s a dainty little thing, just a cute little pleasure button? Or is it one of those long ones, the kind you can really get up in there with, lick and suck and maybe even give a little nibble?”

“Oh Jesus.” That was said right into Rhodey’s ear, and it was absurd, and it was also absurdly hot. Rhodey found that he now had one hand gripping Tony’s ass, and he shifted just enough in the confinement of Tony’s jeans to start rubbing his hole. His sweat provided the most minimal of lubrication, and Tony hissed and rubbed back to force Rhodey deeper.

“One hand wouldn’t be enough. She’d be standing right there in the hall, the wall taking most of her weight, both hands working to get herself off. Biting her lip to keep from making a noise and interrupting us, one hand still frigging her clit, the other pressing in with two, three fingers to stroke from the inside.”

Rhodey was so close, biting his own lip and still unable to prevent a whine from escaping. Tony was heavy across his hips but once he got his feet under him Rhodey could thrust, forcing his cock faster through the tight grip of Tony’s callused hand.

“You think she’d scream, when she came? Or would she go silent, everything clenched tight? Or maybe she’d be a squirter, really soak her panties, leave a few drops behind on the hardwood for us to find—“

That was it. Rhodey buried his face in Tony’s shoulder, grunting, as he spurted between them. Tony stroked him through it, then pumped his own cock rapidly with his slick hand, and moments later added his own contribution to the mess.

He collapsed on top of Rhodey and started chuckling. After a minute, Rhodey’s brain switched back on and he started laughing too.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Me? You’re the one who just came like a freight train, Rhodes. I think you should look to yourself before you start casting aspersions my way.”

Rhodey pulled his hands back and stretched, still riding the wave of endorphins from his orgasm.

After a minute, Tony recovered himself enough to lift some of his weight off Rhodey’s chest. Rhodey could just see how he pulled his messy hand up in front of his face. “Ew, gross. You got me all sticky.”

That definitely deserved a sock in the arm. “It was your idea. If you remember, I voted we go upstairs, where we could actually get undressed and where we have things like an attached bath.”

Rhodey couldn’t see it, but he knew Tony was making a face. Completely unsurprisingly, Tony then wiped his hand off on Rhodey’s shirt.

For that, Rhodey pushed Tony completely off him, snorting at the thud as Tony hit the floor. Then he rolled onto his side and up onto to his feet, tucked himself back into his pants, and extended a hand to lift Tony back up.

“Now that you’ve thoroughly violated any reasonable standards of hospitality, can we finally go upstairs? Get cleaned up properly?”

“Only because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title's from "Somebody Told Me," by The Killers.


End file.
